Secreto en el Desierto
by Arcasdrea
Summary: Un simple artefacto los lleva a reunirse y unirse de las maneras mas inusuales. Dos principes arabes, un eunuco y tres cazadores de tesoros deberan proteger al mundo y a quienes aman.


**Advertencia:** Este no pretende ser un fic de corte histórico ni antropológico ni etnológico, por lo que todos los hechos, datos u circunstancias estarán modificados a mi parecer y según la conveniencia del relato mismo. Por eso pido comprensión si hay algún dato que según sus conocimientos no corresponda a la realidad que debería describir.

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen y solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"**Secreto en el desierto"**

**Capítulo uno**

By Arcasdrea

- …**desde el siglo séptimo, a lo largo de los siglos, diferentes grupos nómadas,"beduinos"** – esto ultimo lo acompaño de un movimiento peculiar de sus dedos - **, fueron extendiéndose por todo el norte de África y diferenciándose cultural y lingüísticamente poco a poco entre los grupos asentados…** - justo cuando iba a enfrascarse en una extensa explicación sobre el pueblo árabe, observo de soslayo su reloj, por lo que se dio cuenta de que estaba pasada más de diez minutos en su clase. Y que si no la terminaba ahora, sus alumnos no la perdonarían y el decano de la facultad le reprocharía una vez mas por llegar tarde a su reunión – **ahh… está bien, esta vez los dejaré ir** – este comentario arrancó más de alguna sonrisa en el grupo clase - **pero recuerden avanzar desde la página 256 a la 271 para poder discutir en la próxima clase sobre los distintos tipos de pueblo árabes existentes. Buenas tardes a todos, disfruten su fin de semana. **– lo dijo mas por gentileza que por desear el bien.

**- Tú no te cansas, eh?** – le reprochó un pelirrojo muchacho que se le acerco una vez que la gran mayoría de los estudiantes abandonara en aula – fue divertido verles deformar la sonrisa a una mirada de odio cuando le diste las páginas a leer.

**- Si quieren estar en mi clase, no se las verán pelada. Saben de un principio lo exigente que soy, así que solo pido dedicación en esto. Es lo mínimo. **

**- Hablando de eso, te quedaban dos minutos para llegar a tiempo donde el decano. **

**- Madre Santa!... llévame las cosas a la oficina… no tengo tiempo**… - gritó al desaparecer por la puerta y correr entre los pasillos atestados de estudiantes durante la hora de cambio.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

-**Llega tarde, profesora Takani. **

**- Me entretuve más de la cuenta con la clase de hoy. **

**- Mmm** – le miro por sobre los lentes al tiempo que con un gesto de mano le indico que se sentara – **la he llamado, pues el Museo Metropolitano desea que usted vaya tras el "Ojos del Desierto"**

**- El Ojos del Desierto?... acaso saben dónde hallarlo?** – pregunto con éxtasis en la voz y un repentino brillo en sus ojos.

**- Según lo que han investigado, lo tendría una tribu nómada árabe que estaría cerca de Marruecos por ahora… por eso se deduce su complicada ubicación. Nunca ha estado en un lugar definido.**

**- Cuán importante es este artefacto?** – rebajó los ojos, mostrando suspicacia en el gesto.

**- No lo sé, solo me pidieron que fuera usted la encargada de traerlo. Le darán suficiente dinero para los gastos necesarios del viaje y transacción, además de un suculento porcentaje por el trabajo. **

**- Los del museo andan en cosas muy extrañas. Con este ya son cinco artefactos en menos de dos años que he ido a buscar por ellos. **

**- Nunca antes los has cuestionado?** - inquirió el decano agravando la voz y la mirada.

**- La paga es buena… soy "cazadora" después de todo **- alzo los hombros sin más argumentación que esa - **pero mi moral científica me lleva a dudar de sus pretensiones. **

**- Ya veo…** - no quiso seguir dándole importancia a las sospechas de la profesora **- irás con los tuyos? **

**- Siempre, sin ellos no puedo hacer mucho. **

**- Parten en una semana. Un barco los llevara hasta Marruecos y de ahí en caravana por el desierto. Un guía dispuesto por el museo los estará esperando. **

**- Si que lo tienen todo calculado. Solo habrá que negociar, cierto?**

**- Sí, confían en tus conocimientos para verificar la autenticidad del artefacto. Haces el trueque, y vuelves a casa sin más. **

**- Bah!... yo quería algo de emoción, pero será** – comentó con desanimo al tiempo que se ponía de pie – **iré a preparar todo. Usted se encarga de los pormenores de mi ausencia?**

**- - Como siempre. Yo te cubro. Viaja tranquila, tus alumnos te echaran de menos, pero no dejarán de tener sus clases. **

**Gracias** – y cerró la puerta del despacho tras de si.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Embarcaron tal cual como el museo había dispuesto. Tuvieron trato preferencial, el capitán del barco se mostró siempre dispuesto a atenderlos del mejor modo. Incluso les facilitó, apenas lo solicitaron, una pequeña cabina donde organizaron los pormenores de su viaje.

Le acompañaban, como en todos los otros viajes, su asistente Kenshin Himura. Un historiador pelirrojo de no más de veinte años, de estatura baja y contextura enclenque. Algo tímido y quitado de bulla, que más parecía el esclavo sumiso de la audaz y temperamental profesora Takani, que un ayuda memoria de hechos y fechas. Por esto de ser una gran enciclopedia histórica con patas es que Takani siempre le decía: "Mi querido Kenshin, tienes cuatro cerebros en esa pequeña cabeza pelirroja".

La otra integrante del grupo, era la extrovertida y entusiasta (a veces demasiado) – también - arqueóloga, pero además etnóloga, Misao Makimashi. Una divertida mujer que no superaba los 25 años. Muy pequeña y menuda como para imaginarla usando armas de fuego como decía su ya grueso currículum. Era irrisorio ver a este par tan dispar, una muchacha muy exaltada para un muchacho un tantillo cobarde y predispuesto al pesimismo, pero aun así Megumi los adoraba, muy a su modo eso sí.

En puerto les esperaba su guía, que rápidamente los llevo al hotel donde pasarían su primera noche en África. Ahmed, su guía en cuestión, era un hombre combinación raza blanca y negra, de un intensos ojos negros y unos labios carnosamente secos. Sus manos grandes y agrietadas, eran ridículas al lado de su cuerpo delgado y encorvado. Contó algo de ser descendiente de Tuareg durante el trayecto, pero como iban tan cansados por el viaje y deseosos de llegar a dormir en una buena cama, no prestaron mayor atención de la necesaria.

A la mañana siguiente, Megumi en compañía de Ahmed fueron al mercado por transporte – léase camellos -, hombres y provisiones para la caravana que los llevaría hasta la extraña tribu donde debían hallar el "Ojos del Desierto".

Tan pronto estuvieron listos, emprendieron el viaje, dos días después de su arribo a Marruecos. La travesía fue placentera, el desierto era sereno y caluroso de día, y enigmático y frió por las noches. Kenshin gracias al suave balanceo de su camello y la tediosa rutina de no hacer nada más que avanzar se dio el lujo de plasmar la quietud del paisaje dibujando en su bitácora.

Misao a ratos dormía, o por lo menos lo intento. Pero no podía evitar ser despertada por los chillidos de buitres que los merodeaban desagradablemente con su vuelo circular muy alto en el cielo.

Ya atardecía, cuando Megumi observaba extasiada la inmensidad del desierto, como las leves brisas mecían las dunas cambiando de manera aplacible sus formas. La luz tenue de esa hora, teñía el cielo naranja creando un hermoso efecto marrón en la arena.

En medio de esa perspectiva sintió una quemante puntada en su espalda, como si alguien la mirara intensamente. Giró lentamente medio cuerpo hacia atrás. Allí sobre una duna, a lo lejos, a contraluz del sol se dibujaba una silueta alta e imponente de un jinete sobre un pura sangre, para corroborarlo se acerco los binoculares. Enfocando se halló con una mirada miel delineada en negro, seria y con expresión de misteriosa que la observaba de manera suspicaz. Pero de un minuto a otro, tan rápido como lo vio fue como se esfumó.

**- Vieron eso, chicos?** - con su dedo les hizo saber la dirección a la cual debían mirar.

**- Qué cosa? -** pregunto Misao **  
**

**- Ese jinete que se encontraba por allá.**

**- No, no he visto nada desde que salimos… solo arena y mas arena…-** se quejó Kenshin.

Su vista se desvió hacia ese punto donde le vio, y esta vez su pecho sintió una gran opresión de nostalgia. Esa mirada, aunque solo fueron solo segundos, la atrajo lo suficiente como para extrañar no tenerla sobre ella.

-**Qué ridículo **– dijo en un susurro al verse con esa clase de sentimientos hacia un espejismo del desierto.

**Fin del Prólogo.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Espero que les guste.

Un beso a todas, menos a una.

Arcasdrea ©


End file.
